Joyeux Noël Riku !
by Elyades
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël et Sora souhaite passer ce moment en compagnie de son meilleur ami Riku. En guise de cadeau, il l'emmène à la rencontre du père Noël mais malheureusement, celui-ci semble être absent, pour le plus grand malheur de Sora. Celui-ci doit donc offrir autre chose à Riku, mais Am, Stram et Gram débarquent et leur causent quelques soucis...
1. Chapter 1

La période de Noël approchait à grand pas, dans la ville de Nöel. Sora avait eu droit à une petite conversation avec le père Noël qui lui en avait un peu voulu d'avoir proclamé à tout le monde qu'il ne croyait pas au père Noël. Sora s'était retrouvé complètement perdu face à ce vieux bonhomme plein de bonté. Mais celui-ci lui avait pardonné, par chance. Cette année, Sora avait une petite idée derrière la tête: il voulait prouver à Riku que le père Noël existait bel et bien, puisqu'il l'avait rencontré ! Et il voulait lui faire partager cette merveilleuse rencontre. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il fit venir Riku dans un monde plus blanc que les autres, la ville de Noël.  
>Riku avait simplement suivi Sora en pensant que ce n'était qu'un simple caprice. Il était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait en ce jour de Noël.<p>

Riku se trouvait dans une toute petite maison, sûrement destinée aux voyageurs puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une commode, un lit, une table et deux chaises près de la fenêtre ainsi qu'un tapis juste en face d'une cheminée.  
>"Rends-toi dans cette maison, je t'y rejoindrais !", lui avait annoncé Sora avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Et donc... Riku patientait toujours, assis sur le lit et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? Décidément, lui et ses plans bizarres.. Il ne changera jamais.

Le jeune homme s'allongea finalement sur le lit, se mettant à fixer le plafond dans un silence le plus total. Il lui donnait rendez-vous et ne se montrait pas ? Il allait l'entendre...  
>Et c'est alors que la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Sora dans son beau costume de Noël sombre.<p>

-"Joyeux Noël, Riku !"

Sora avait les bras levés et un grand sourire au visage alors que Riku le fixait d'un air impassible.

- ...Tu en as mis du temps. J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir.

Bien que la remarque de son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait pas, le jeune brun n'effaça pas son sourire et referma la porte derrière lui pour ensuite venir se placer face à lui. Il croisa alors les bras, le regardant se redresser.

-" Désolé, mais j'avais des choses à faires !" s'exclama Sora comme si ça paraissait évident.

- Je vois. Et donc cet accoutrement c'est quoi ?

-" Ben, tu sais bien que ma tenue change en fonction des mondes dans lesquels je me rend.. Tu n'aimes pas ?" demanda-t-il tout en regardant sa tenue sombre comme pour s'examiner.

Oui, sa tenue changeait ce qui paraissait curieux mais à cet instant, ça comblait les yeux de Riku qui trouvait son meilleur ami plutôt... mignon dans un tel déguisement.  
>Il fallait dire que toutes ses tenues lui allaient à merveille, et Riku ne pouvait qu'être curieux concernant ses autres tenues.<p>

- Je n'ai pas dis que je n'aimais pas, idiot. Et maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sora se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de l'informer de la raison de sa venue et s'empressa de le faire directement.

-"Riku, je voulais fêter ce Noël avec toi. Et comme cadeau, je voulais t'offrir.. une rencontre avec le père Noël !"

Le blandinet se retenait de rire. Le père Noël ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, et se demandait comment Sora faisait pour croire à ce personnage imaginaire - ce qui était un comble, n'est-ce-pas ?  
>Riku se retint néanmoins de se moquer un peu et agita l'une de ses mains tout en se rallongeant.<p>

- Voyons Sora, tu sais bien que le père Noël n'est qu'une invention pour pousser les enfants à se conduire sagement. Pour ma part, je connais une toute autre méthode pour faire d'une personne comme toi, un enfant sage.

Que d'ambiguité dans cette phrase, et Sora ne la décela même pas ! Il était bien trop occupé à se vexer de ne pas être pris au sérieux..

-"Je lui ai parlé, Riku ! Je t'assure qu'il existe, je vais même te le prouver !"

C'est donc sans attendre que Sora s'empara de la main de Riku pour l'entrainer hors de la maisonnette sans lui laisser le choix, ce qui agaçait un peu le blandinet dans le fond. Non seulement il l'avait fait venir ici mais en plus de ça, il voulait l'emmener voir le père Noël.. Sora était bien naif, pensait-il tout en le regardant.  
>Après de longues minutes de marches dans une neige étincelante à la lumière des lampadaires, ils arrivèrent à la maison du père Noël. Sora se plaça face à la porte, regardant Riku d'un air confiant.<p>

- "Tu vas voir, je vais te prouver qu'il existe !"

Puis il frappa à la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Le silence total. Sora avait beau frapper, personne ne répondait et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à l'intérieur. Les espérances de Sora furent réduites à néant en quelques secondes..

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là, ton cher père Noël. Viens on y va.

Riku commençait déjà à s'éloigner mais les paroles de Sora l'arrêtèrent dans son élan.

-"Non, je vais te prouver qu'il existe. Il me semble qu'il y a une photo de lui, sur son bureau !"

Sora se mit à regarder autour de lui, s'approchant d'une fenêtre dans le but de regarder à l'intérieur, mais difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit à travers les rideaux.. Riku se demandait s'il était lassé ou blasé à cet instant. Son meilleur ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Il n'arrivait jamais à accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient.  
>Après quelques tentatives sur les fenêtres de devant, c'est l'une des fenêtres de derrière qu'il parvenait à ouvrir, et celle-ci menait directement au bureau du père Noël, c'était parfait non ? Alors Sora s'infiltra dans la pièce sous le regard embêté de Riku qui n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre. C'est donc une fois à l'intérieur du bureau que Sora montra à Riku le petit cadre photo qui se trouvait sur le coin du bureau.<p>

-"Tu vois, c'est le père Noël ! Il existe bel et bien, comme je te l'avais dis !"

Là, Riku avait la preuve même de l'existance de ce bonhomme en plein devant les yeux... Il ne pouvait qu'y croire, dorénavant, ce qui ne le plaisait pas dans le fond.  
>Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il passa une main dans sa chevelure tout en marmonnant:<p>

- Bon, bon.. Je te crois. C'est bon. Est-ce-que ça te v..

Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre dans le couloir de la maison. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pour Sora qui se mit à paniquer un peu.

-"Si le père Noël nous trouve, on aura des problèmes ! On ferait mieux de se cacher !"

Ni une ni deux, Sora se précipita vers une armoire en bois dans laquelle étaient rangées les vestes du père Noël, toutes similaires... Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant.  
>Riku le rejoignit dans l'armoire sans attendre et referma la porte de celle-ci sans attendre. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, à l'intérieur et s'écrasaient un peu l'un l'autre contre les vestes qui prenaient énormément de place.<p>

- Arrête de pousser, Sora.. On va se faire remarquer si la porte s'ouvre.

-" Mais tu m'écrases.. !, marmonna-t-il tout en levant son visage vers Riku qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup dans l'obscurité.

La porte du bureau du père Noël s'ouvrit alors, et une petite voix désagréable se fit entendre, suivi d'une deuxième et d'une troisième. C'était.. am, Stram et Gram !  
>Sora crut rêver. Que faisait-ils ici ? Ils planifiaient sûrement un mauvais coup comme à leur habitude.. Il ne fallait s'attendre à rien d'autre de leur part après tout.<p>

"- Bon, Stram, Gram ! On trouve la liste du père Noël et on met les voiles !"

Pendant que les trois petits monstres fouillaient le bureau à la recherche de l'objet tant convoité, Sora pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de son meilleur ami, tellement ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Celui de Sora ne tardait pas à se mettre à battre plus vite à ce doux son qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Riku se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger et mettre Sora dans une situation encore plus embarrassante.<br>Finalement, Stram s'écria:

-"J'ai trouvé la liste du père Noël ! Allons-y !"

Puis les trois enfants s'en allèrent et Sora sortit ensuite directement de l'armoire, il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, cette liste était très importante.  
>Alors Sora s'écria tout en regardant Riku sortir et refermer la porte de l'armoire:<p>

-"Allons -y Riku, il faut récupérer la liste ! Ils ne sont pas allés bien loin.."

Les deux jeunes sortirent alors de la maison du père Noël, partant à la recherche d'Am, Stram et Gram qui se dirigeaient vers la porte de la ville d'Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est donc en courant que nos deux jeunes héros se rendirent en direction de la porte menant à la ville d'Halloween. Ils ne pouvaient se rendre qu'à cet endroit, car c'était leur monde et qui sait ce qu'ils avaient en tête actuellement. Ils n'étaient pas très loin d'Am, Stram et Gram qui se trouvaient maintenant face à la porte. De part leur petite taille, ils eurent un peu de mal à l'ouvrir mais alors qu'ils y parvenaient, celle-ci se referma brutalement. Riku avait lancé sa keyblade en plein dans la porte, celle-ci s'étant alors refermée, faisant tomber les trois petits monstres à la renverse.

-"Ah ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est..!?", s'écria Gram tout en regardant en direction de Sora et Riku qui étaient arrivés à temps.

-"Oh non pas eux !" ajouta Am tout en tremblant comme une feuille.

-"On est fichus !"

Stram l'avait bien compris et vu la manière dont ils tremblaient, ils n'allaient probablement pas refuser de leur remettre cette liste.

- Rendez la liste, les gamins, annonça sèchement Riku dans le but de les intimider.

Et évidemment, peureux comme ils étaient, il relâchèrent la liste pour ensuite partir précipitemment par la porte menant à leur ville. Sora et Riku avaient finalement récupéré la liste du père Noël sans trop d'effort, ce qui était plaisant à constater.  
>Le brun s'empressa alors de récuperer cette longue liste, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à celle-ci.<p>

- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes Sora ?

-"Je vérifie si tu es sur la liste du père Noël ! Et.. Oui, ton nom vient d'apparaitre sous le mien, regarde !"

En effet, le nom de Riku venait de faire son apparition sur la liste, de quoi rassurer grandement le brun alors que le concerné lui, ça ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça.  
>Il se contenta de venir déposer une main sur le haut de sa tête tout en esquissant un léger sourire.<p>

- Allons remettre cette liste à sa place.

C'est donc de bonne humeur que le duo repartit jusqu'à la maison du père Noël afin de lui réstituer ce qui lui appartenait, tout en espérant que celui-ci ne l'apprenne pas. Mais Sora espérait un peu trop.. car il oubliait que le père Noël était au courant de tout, et qu'il savait ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.  
>Finalement, Sora et Riku étaient retournés dans la petite maisonnette réchauffée par le feu de la cheminée. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés devant celle-ci dans le but de se réchauffer tranquillement tout en repensant à leur petite aventure.<p>

-"Au final, je ne t'ai même pas offert de cadeau.. Excuse-moi Riku.." marmonna Sora tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le feu qui crépitait devant ses yeux.

Comment Riku pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Rien que le fait que Sora ait souhaité passer Noël avec lui le rendait heureux, et ce n'était pas une rencontre loupée qui allait le décevoir. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il rassura le brun avec ses paroles:

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On peut s'arranger.

Sora eut à peine le temps de tourner son visage vers lui qu'il sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami se presser contre les siennes. A cet instant, il sentit son coeur s'emballer comme pas possible et ne tarda pas à se retrouver allongé sur le tapis, le corps de Riku surplombant le sien alors que la lueur de la cheminée laissait entrevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de celui-ci.


	4. Chapter 4

Le coeur du jeune brun battait à une vitesse folle pour la première fois de sa vie, sans réellement en connaitre la raison. Le fait que Riku l'embrasse était pour lui... dur à y croire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Le jeune Sora paraissait nerveux, alors que Riku lui, était parfaitement confiant.

Ses lèvres se détachaient un peu de celles de Sora pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau sans attendre pendant que ses mains se glissaient avec lenteur sous le haut de son meilleur ami qui a priori, réagissait plutôt bien à ses caresses. Il pouvait sentir le corps du jeune brun frissonner sous ses doigts, et c'était plutôt encourageant pour Riku. Ses frissons et le fait qu'il se laisse faire montrait qu'il était prêt pour ce qui allait suivre.

Arrêtant finalement ses caresses, c'est avec une tendresse infinie qu'il déshabillait Sora. Ses gestes étaient lents, il ne se précipitait pas car il savait qu'ils avaient toute la nuit pour profiter de ce petit instant.

Riku avait dénudé le bas du corps de son amant et s'était contenté de déboutonner son haut pour simplement avoir accès à son torse plus que sensible d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater quelques instants plus tôt.

Sora paraissait visiblement gêné de se retrouver dans une telle situation, et sa gêne ne fut que plus grande en voyant Riku se dévêtir à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda Riku tout en détaillant Sora du regard. Ça te gêne ?

- "Évidemment.. Je n'ai jamais fais ça..." marmonna-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

- Encore heureux. Parce que j'avais prévu d'être le premier à pouvoir te prendre. C'est aussi un peu gênant pour moi, alors tais-toi...

Oui c'était dur pour Riku d'avouer une telle chose, mais Sora était le seul à qui il pouvait montrer ainsi ses faiblesses. Il voulait tout lui dire, tout lui confier. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui, et ce, depuis toujours.

C'est donc sur cette phrase que Riku entreprit de capturer à nouveau les lèvres de son amant tandis qu'il usait de ses mains afin de faire monter l'excitation. Il le touchait, le caressait, un peu partout et donc même aux endroits les plus érogènes.

Le désir ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir pour les deux jeunes hommes qui au bout de plusieurs minutes de préliminaires, décidaient de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Premièrement, Riku se chargea de le préparer afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop lors du départ. Il inséra d'abord un doigt, puis un deuxième, venant détendre un peu ses parois afin de pouvoir faciliter la pénétration.

Sora tenait le coup pour l'instant, et son corps paraissait s'adapter plutôt rapidement à ses doigts.

- Bon... Tu es prêt ?

- "O-Oui.. répondit Sora en hochant légèrement la tête, je suis prêt.."

Une fois correctement placé entre ses cuisses, il se glissa en lui avec lenteur, s'arrêtant finalement en sentant le corps de Sora se crisper, un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappant d'entre les lèvres de celui-ci.

Il patienta – chose qui n'était pas facile dans une telle position et dans une telle situation – et ce n'était qu'au signal de Sora et une fois son corps détendu, qu'il débuta ses mouvements de bassin malgré le fait qu'un léger filet rougeâtre s'écoulait jusqu'à la base du membre de Riku.

Leur respiration au fil des minutes s'accéleraient autant que leur battements de coeur laissant penser que celui-ci pourrait exploser à tout moment.

Les gémissements et les cris de Sora raisonnaient dans la chambre, des cris témoignant du plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir sur le moment. Seul les baisers brûlants de son meilleur ami parvenait à les bloquer.

Baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, jusqu'à permettre à leurs langues – et ce à maintes reprises – de jouer l'une avec l'autre.

- "Nnh... R-Riku.. ! Je vais.. "

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Riku recouvert par un léger voile de sueur, et celui-ci, vint murmurer au creux de son oreille.

- Ne te retiens pas..

Puis Riku rendit ses coups de butoir encore plus brusques, visant toujours sa prostate qui avait gonflé à force d'être ainsi délicieusement maltraité.

L'un comme l'autre ne tenait plus. C'est dans un baiser amoureux qu'ils finissaient par craquer tous les deux.

Plusieurs minutes passaient, permettant aux deux jeunes amants de reprendre leur souffle et c'est tous les deux assis contre le bois du lit, l'un contre l'autre face à la cheminée et enroulés dans une couette qu'il se regardèrent. Sora offrit un beau sourire à son meilleur ami.

- "Joyeux Noël, Riku.."

C'est donc avec un tendre baiser que Riku répondit à la remarque de son meilleur ami Sora, le feu de cheminée projetant ainsi leurs silhouettes unis sur le mur de derrière.


End file.
